Ich bin ich wir sind wir
by ginster-huendchen
Summary: Koushiro und Tentomon schlagen sich eine Nacht um die Ohren - auf der Suche nach sich selbst. -Oneshot-


Anime: Digimon 02  
Charaktere: Koushiro, Tentomon  
Genre: Allgemeines, Thoughtful Things  
Disclamer: die gehörn mir nicht... schade eigentlich.

Manchmal fragte ich mich wirklich, ob all das, so, wie es lief, wirklich der Lauf der Dinge sein musste. So, wie es lief, lief es nicht richtig – zumindest nicht für mich.  
Ich spielte ein andauerndes Versteckspiel mit mir selbst.  
Wer bin ich?  
Wo komme ich her?  
Wer sollte ich ursprünglich werden?  
Alles Fragen, die mich von Tag zu Tag mehr quälten. Sie trieben mich in Ruin und Wahnsinn, sie raubten mir Konzentration, sie raubten mir Schlaf, sie nahmen mir alles und jeden Ansatz der Fähigkeit, mich zu entspannen und mein Leben einfach ein normales Leben sein zu lassen. Ich litt unter mir und meinem Versteckspiel. Ich rannte immerzu vor mir weg und immer, wenn ich mir einen Schritt näher auf die Schliche kam, rückte ich auch wieder einige Schritte mehr in den Schatten, um mich vor mir selbst zu schützen.

Aber warum?

Was war der Auslöser dafür?  
Ich tat mir doch nichts! Okay, andere übernahmen dies hin und wieder, indem sie mich beleidigten, anschrien, mir Schuld in die Schuhe schoben oder über mich her zogen… doch so etwas musste man als Klassenbester eben gewöhnt sein, da führte kein Weg dran vorbei. Es störte mich auch nicht. Zumindest ließ ich mich selbst im Glauben dessen – und somit auch andere. Schließlich gab es Wichtigeres und auch Interessanteres, zum Beispiel, der Gedanke daran, wie ich auf all dies reagieren würde, wenn ich der wäre, der ich eigentlich hätte werden sollen.

Ein teurer Freund fragte mich vor ungefähr drei Jahren, warum ich wissen wolle, wer ich sei und woher ich käme, als ich selbiges über ihn heraus zu finden versuchte. Es war wie ein Stich ins Herz, dennoch kein Grund, es ihm übel zu nehmen. Ich denke nicht, dass er wusste, was da in mir vor ging. Damals kannten wir uns noch nicht lange – heute sind wir ein eingespieltes Team, auch, wenn wir all das, was die anderen um uns herum mit Gefühlen und Zusammenhalt geschafft hatten, mehr oder minder technisch erzwungen hatten. Das war unsere Art, wenn auch absolut nicht die richtige.

„Wäre es nicht langsam Zeit, ein Auge zu zumachen?"  
„Warum fragst du mich das, wenn du es selbst nicht tust?"  
„DAMIT ich dich das fragen kann, mein Freund, das ist doch pur logisch."  
Andere hätten jetzt noch hinterfragt, worin mein heimlicher Mitbewohner die Logik dessen sah, mich beim Übernächtigen zu beobachten, um mich zu fragen, ob ich nicht schlafen wolle; ich allerdings konnte mir das schon selbst zusammen reimen: er hatte einfach seine Gründe. Fertig. Aus.

Wobei ich gern gewusst hätte, was dies für Gründe waren.

Ich rollte mich auf den Rücken und starrte ins Dunkel neben mir.  
„Sag jetzt nicht, dass du mich die ganze Zeit beobachtet hast."  
„Du siehst wirklich fertig aus."  
„Seit wann hast du Nachtsicht?"  
„Natürlich hab ich Nachtsicht – ich bin ein Käfer, du Superhirn!"  
Ich musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln und tastete unbeholfen nach dem gepanzerten Etwas neben mir. Noch weiter hob ich die Mundwinkel, als ich spürte, wie drei seiner vier Ärmchen nach meiner Hand griffen.  
„Was plagt dich, mein Freund?"  
Ich schwieg.  
„Die selbe Frage, wie immer?"  
Langsam drehte ich den Kopf in die Richtung, in der ich ihn vermutete. Natürlich wäre es schlauer gewesen, einfach das Licht an zu knipsen, aber mein Körper war viel zu träge, viel zu bleiern, als dass ich bis zu einem Lichtschalter hätte greifen können.

„Es geht mir eben nicht aus dem Kopf."  
„Du quälst dich damit, seit ich dich kenne. Wenn nicht sogar noch länger."  
„Du weißt bereits, warum."  
„Aber eins weiß ich noch nicht."  
Fragend verzog ich daraufhin das Gesicht.  
„Und was?"  
„Na, warum du nicht einfach danach fragst!"  
Ein tiefer Seufzer entfleuchte mir,  
„Wenn das so einfach ginge…"

Meine Finger betasteten die des anderen, die noch immer stur festhielten. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, zu wissen, dass ich gesehen wurde, aber denjenigen, der mich sah, selbst nicht erkannte. Zumindest nicht sichtlich. So sehr hätte ich sonst niemandem vertraut, glaube ich… jede andere Stimme hätte mich sofort dazu gebracht, das Licht trotz Bleiarmen in Windeseile an zu knipsen.

„Das kann ich nicht machen!"  
„Aber warum denn nicht?"  
„Weil das unsensibel ist – was, wenn Mama wieder anfängt, zu weinen? Genauso, wie damals, als ich ihr und Paps gebeichtet habe, dass ich es schon vorher gewusst habe?"

Hätte ich mit irgendwem anderes geredet, hätte eine Antwort darauf sicherlich mehr Zeit gebraucht.

„Na und? Das ist gewissermaßen doch dein Recht! Würdest du es akzeptieren, wenn eine völlig fremde Person vor dir steht und dir verklickert, mit dir verwandt zu sein? Obwohl du diesen Menschen gar nicht kennst? Das ist auch unsensibel – dennoch musst du jeden Tag damit rechnen!"  
„Du hast recht."  
Wieder seufzte ich und drehte mich schließlich auf die Seite, um auch meine andere Hand nach meinem Gesprächspartner aus zu strecken.

„Aber sag mal… warst du nicht sonst dagegen, dass ich mich so dafür interessiere?"  
Dieses Mal kam das Seufzen nicht von mir,  
„Solang es dich glücklich macht, was du tust, steh ich hinter dir. Wir sind doch Partner!"  
„Partner?"  
„…und Freunde!"  
Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen.

Natürlich waren wir Freunde. Wir hatten, genauso, wie die anderen, auch eine ganz besondere Verbindung entwickelt. Nur eben auf eine andere und besondere Art und Weise und nicht so, wie die anderen in unserem Team.  
Auch wir gingen durch Dick und Dünn – nur eben auf eine etwas andere Art.  
So, wie wir waren: wir selbst und ganz anders.

Das zu erkennen war für mich, wie einen Schlüssel für eine viel zu lang verschlossene Truhe, die sich seit Jahren genau vor meiner Nase befand, zu finden. Ich war doch Ich, warum hätte ich jemals jemand anderes werden sollen? Warum sollte ich all dies auf das Schicksal schieben?  
Dass ich wirklich ich war… das war allein mein Verdienst. Daran hatte ich Schuld, nicht meine Freunde, nicht meine Eltern und auch nicht das Schicksal. Ich war ich, egal, woher ich kam und egal, wie ich war und was meine leiblichen Eltern wohl mit mir geplant hatten.  
Mit einem Lächeln schloss ich die Augen.

„…gute Nacht, Tentomon."  
„Schlaf gut, Izzy…"

_Ich bin jetzt, ich bin hier, ich bin ich , das allein ist meine Schuld. (by Rosenstolz)_


End file.
